


Dinner can wait

by MattKomTrikru



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 16:36:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15845169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MattKomTrikru/pseuds/MattKomTrikru
Summary: You get home from work tired and frustrated, your girlfriend and soccer star Tobin heath is at home waiting for you.You want her.She wants you.





	Dinner can wait

**Author's Note:**

> A reader/friend requested me to write a smut.  
> This is my first ever smut but I think I've read enough to know what I'm doing hahaha  
> Please let me know what you think, I love comments so much!  
> Love all my readers <3  
> If you don't read my main story, please check it out! Thanks :)

“I'm back!’ You shout as you arrive home from a long tiring day at work. Honestly you don't know why you even work there anymore, you've had sleepless nights wishing it could be different, soon it will be, only a couple of weeks more. During the day you're stuck at a desk writing report after report. Your girlfriend on the other hand gets to play soccer for a living, she lives her dream. Soon you will be too. 

“Hey honey! I was just about to put dinner on!” Tobin shouts from the kitchen making you smile at the thought of her cooking something delicious for you. 

You quickly remove your shoes and coat and bound into the kitchen, noticing your girl deep in a cooking book unaware you're behind her. 

You approach her and wrap your arms around her chest, she jumps slightly in shock, after which you rest your head on her shoulder. You set about kissing her neck with open kisses, something you daydreamed about while at work. 

“Hey babe.” she greets you, before you silence her voice by spinning her around, pushing her against the counter, covering her mouth with yours. The kiss is passionate and hot, neither of you settling for any less. You push at her lips with your tongue and she immediately grants you access, allowing your tongue to fight with hers, the fiery dance showing your need for each other. 

Finally you have to surface for air, your breathing ragged and out of control, hers too. 

“Bad day?” She asks, finally able to look at you, once she has withdrawn her forehead from resting it on yours for a moment after the kiss. Your eyes slowly open and you take in the gorgeous sight of the soccer player in front of you. You always wonder how you have ended up with her, she is actual perfection, a Godess on earth. She is also great in bed, almost as good in bed as she is at soccer, but nothing will ever beat that.

“I was thinking about you all day, I don't wanna be at work, I wanna be with you!” you reply, reaching in again for another kiss, your lips ghosting over hers before they properly meet once again. Suddenly you pull away from her, surprising her with the sudden loss of contact, but you have your intentions. 

“I need you! Right now!” You demand at her, your lips puffy from kissing and your voice deep with desire. 

“What about dinner?” She asks, looking over at the food she was preparing. 

“Screw the food. I want you. You're tastier!” you respond, causing her to chuckle before she drags you upstairs by the hand, refusing to let go until she has pushed you down onto the bed. 

“Well tough, because I'm tasting you first!” she tells you, while stripping off her clothes in front of you. You're helpless, there is nothing you can do when she takes control, you're just a complete mess for her.

Her shirt comes off, then her bra. Your eyes fix on her breasts shamelessly, you can't take your eyes off, they are the perfect size. Next go her shorts, but she stays in her panties, teasing you with the fact that you know the only thing that separates you and your desired destination is an extremely thin strip of material.

“Take off your shirt and bra.” she demands, at which you comply almost robotically, as if you no longer have thoughts, you are hers to command. 

She stares at you longingly, her eyes darkened with desire, the pupils dilated from their usual hazelnut brown colour to now almost black. 

Once you've completed her instructions she crawls up you slowly, straddling your hips, pushing her body against yours. You can no longer move, but you would never complain if this is why. 

She takes your lips in hers once again, this time the kiss is full of even more need and desire for one another.

She breaks away and moves to your jawline, kissing down it towards your neck, appreciating the definition of your jaw. Then she latches onto the pulse point of your neck, circling her tongue around it and sucking slightly. You can't stop the moans that creep out from between your lips, showing her that she has full control over you and she hasn't even reached close to where you want her. 

After some time appreciating your neck and collarbone she moves down to your right breast, immediately latching her mouth over your nipple, swirling her tongue around the now erect nipple. She lightly sucks on it and moves between that and flicking it with her soft tongue. The sensations are affecting you deeply as your moans increase in volume and frequency. Then she swaps to the left, alternating between both of your breasts, giving both the same attention. 

Finally, after what seems like an eternity, she starts to move south once more, exciting you at the prospect of where she will end up. You can feel the wetness gathering there, gushing out, soaking your panties, completely ruining them not for the first time since you ended up with her.

She kisses your abs, appreciating each of them, which you worked so hard to get from hours of gym and soccer playing. Then she circles her tongue around your belly button, it makes you moan once again and you don't even know why because it isn't where you need her right now but you can't stop, she has you at her mercy. 

Finally she starts unbuttoning your jeans, releasing you from your prison. She tugs them down, with some struggle because they are really tight on you, almost as if painted onto your skin. You know she loves to see you in them, you know it does things to her and she can never look away from the way you sway your hips, putting your ass on display in the tight denim for her and her alone. 

Finay you are free and she tears at your panties, yanking them down. 

“Fuck! Your panties are soaked! You're such a naughty girl!” she teases, pulling them off and tossing them to the other side of the bed. 

Finally her attention is where you need it.

She takes in the smell of your arousal, taking pleasure in how excited you are for her. Her tongue darts out and flicks over your clit, lightly but enough, as it sends electric sensations racing through your body. You were so frustrated and she knows that by going straight there she is playing with fire. 

You writhe under her and she grabs your legs, forcing them down onto the bed, keeping her access to where you need her. Your legs will not stop her getting what she wants. Nothing will in this moment. 

She takes a broad lick over your entire pussy, revelling in the taste and also the reactions that she draws from you with the single movement. 

She sets about attacking your folds with her tongue, turning your moans of pleasure into cries of ecstasy. She eagerly laps up the wetness that was dripping down your thighs before she has even started and then sets about attacking you once again with her tongue. 

She turns her attention momentarily to your clit, flicking it with her tongue in between generous licks of your folds. 

“TOBINNNNN!!!!!” you cry out when her tongue makes contact with the sensitive bundle of nerves. 

“FUCKKKK!!!!! OH GOD!” You start shouting, the explicatives encouraging her, causing her to move faster, her tongue expertly licking and flicking at your pussy. You can't even think coherently anymore, the only thing that you are aware of is the extreme amounts of pleasure running through your body.

That's the moment she chooses to engage her fingers, pulling her mouth back to allow her more room to access you with her fingers.

Her mouth and chin are covered with your arousal, the sight is beyond incredible, so sexy and you want nothing more than to be doing the same to her. There is time for that, right now all of you belongs to her, it always is and always will. 

She notices you eyeing her lips and changes her plan, instead she crawls up your trembling body once again. You feel her core drag along your stomach and can feel the wetness of her pussy juices coating your skin. FUCK!

She reaches her destination and presses her lips to yours passionately, pushing you back against the soft pillow behind your head. You can taste yourself on her lips, the tangy sweet taste running over your taste buds, but you don't care, in fact it turns you on even more. You know what she wants you to do, you take her face with your hands and lick up the arousal on her chin, not caring that it's yours because you're too lost in the moment. Surprisingly you enjoy the taste, not as much as her taste, but it's delicious all the same! Then you move back up to kiss her, your tongues fighting for control in the heavenly feeling. You can't think straight, your only thoughts are Tobin. You want to be hers, you need to prove to her that you are at her mercy. 

She drifts back down and sets about working two of her fingers inside you, slowly at first, at awe with the tightness and wetness of your pussy closing around her fingers. 

“OH FUCK!” you scream out at the invasion, your eyes clenched shut and your breathing ragged once again. 

She continues thrusting her fingers in and out, speeding up the pace, making you cry out incoherently even more. 

“Shit! 

Fuck!

Tobin! 

OH MY GOD! 

You're so good to me!

AHHHH TOBINNNN!” you scream as she curls her fingers upwards, hitting your g spot, sending you into frenzy as your hips jerk upwards, fighting against her but to no avail. She has you under her control. 

You're so close now, you can feel the electric sensations racing around your body, you can't control your limbs.

“FUCKKK TOBIN!! I'm so close!!!” you warn her, knowing you are only moments away.

“Hold on baby!!” she tells you, you don't dare disobey her, you try to hold on longer, clenching your thighs around her head, squeezing her in so that she can't escape now until she has finished you off. 

Finally she latches her mouth onto your clit, sucking it into her warm, wet, accepting mouth. She keeps thrusting her fingers relentlessly at a pace that causes a slapping sound to fill the room of her knuckles meeting your wet pussy. Her mouth on your clit and her fingers working your pussy so good is your downfall. 

“FUCKKK I’M COMING TOBIN!!! I'M COMING BABY OH MY GOD!!!” you scream, probably alerting all the people in the neighbourhood to your activities, but you couldn't care less. You're on cloud nine and you can't think anymore, you can barely even breath!

Your vision momentarily blurs and all you can feel is the pleasure of the orgasm rushing through your body. 

She keeps moving her fingers inside you, slowing down but not stopping, her tongue however moves down from your clit to below your fingers, eagerly lapping at the juices coming from your pussy at the orgasm. She moans into the taste, loving the taste of you on her tongue, lapping up the juices as much as she can but inevitably she can't handle it all. Your juices drip down her chin and onto the bed, some sliding down her chin to her neck and continuing downwards, leaving a hot trail of desire. However the juices that she does manage to catch she swallows and keeps swallowing until all is gone. 

Her fingers still moving inside your pussy eventually bring you to a second orgasm which you can't believe because you have never managed more than one in a go. 

Once again you scream out to her, reminding her that all of you belongs to her…

“TOBIN I'M COMING AGAIN. I'M FUCKING COMING AGAIN OH MY GOD I LOVE YOU!!! I LOVE YOUUUU!!!! FUCKKKK!

You fall apart as your pussy walls clench around her fingers which are barely moving now, just staying there allowing her to feel your out of control body and spasming inner walls.

Your vision blacks out for longer this time, you don't pass out, you're not close to that yet, but the pleasure is more than you have ever experienced. 

“That's right. Cum for me my girl! I've got you, just let go!” Tobin encourages me, which is all you needed. 

You let out one final loud moan and your head falls back into the pillow. Your legs, no longer fighting her, fall against the bed, no strength left in any of your body. 

You're completely spent and you couldn't be more satisfied. That was the best orgasm you have ever had, surely nothing could ever top this moment ever. 

Tobin slowly withdraws her soaking fingers, staring at the juices coating them, mesmerized by the sight, wanting you to see for yourself. You look up at the feeling of the retreating fingers and see her stop as her eyes meet yours, then she sucks them into her velvety mouth, moaning at the taste, a filthy moan that makes you question if you're even alive anymore. 

Once her fingers are thoroughly cleaned she moves back and continues to lap around your pussy, sucking up all the juices around it before setting out cleaning up your glistening folds. She is careful to avoid your clit, knowing how sensitive you must be from both of the orgasms. Finally, when she is fully satisfied with her job, she gets up from between your legs and moves up to kiss you, allowing you to taste yourself on her once more. This kiss is softer, more loving, because you are so spent and all you can feel right now is your love for her and nothing else. 

You love her so much, she treats you so well you can't believe you actually are in the presence of a Godess. 

“So what about dinner?” You ask, your voice hoarse from all the screaming and you can barely manage a whisper.

“How about I order a takeaway while you relax here.” She replies, smiling at you, knowing that you won't have any feeling back in your lower body and legs for a good amount of time, so movement is out of the question. 

“Ok.” You manage to squeeze out before you fall back onto the soft bed sheets once more, overwhelmed by the feelings that are still flying around your body. 

“Only if I can have you for dessert though.” You cheekily tell her as she leaves the room, knowing full well that you will return the favour by the end of the night. 

She laughs as she walks downstairs, that's the last thing you hear before you drift into darkness, completely satisfied and fully spent. 


End file.
